1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to optical data conversion. More specifically, the present invention pertains to the use of holographic recording for time/space conversion for facilitating serial to parallel and parallel to serial conversion of optical data.
2. Background of the Related Art
In applying signal processing in the time domain, ultrafast signals, that is, signals having bit rates in the Gigabit to Terabit range, are not easily processible by conventional electronics. In particular, serial-to-parallel and parallel-to-serial conversion becomes generally difficult to perform for such high data bit rates.